kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Melon Defender
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Melon Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. True to its shield design, the Melon Defender can be used to block attacks, thus leaving the opponent wide open. In addition to being a shield, it has sharp curves and a sharp point on the bottom of the shield which allows the Melon Defender to also act as a melee weapon. It can also be thrown towards an opponent and return like a boomerang. Design The Melon Defender consists of the following parts: * - The top section. It is a battery unit that absorbs shock energy and converts it into it's own energy. The energy is used as an electromagnetic shield that wraps around the entire Melon Defender. * - The red jewel. It is a type of mineral that controls the Kanesasumata. * - The golden stripe running down across the Melon Defender's length. It is an electromagnetic shield oscillator. It is wrapped in a metallic frame and usually function as armor in it's own right. However, it can instantaneously form a magnetic field against opponents' attacks, reducing it's power of impact. * - The bottom pointed unit. It is a blade that can penetrate any hard skin and armor. It's lethality is increased with the user's power and the Melon Defender's weight. * - The crescent blades attached to the sides. With enough skill and aim, it can destroy opponents' weapons that it took. Known Users *Armored Rider Zangetsu (Gaim Episodes 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim 36, Movie War Full Throttle, S.I.C. Hero Saga, Kamen Rider Zangetsu -Gaim Gaiden-) **New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) *Armored Rider Baron (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Gaim (Kiwami Arms) (Gaim Episodes 32, 33, 37, 46, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGaim-ZangetsuMelonArms.png|Zangetsu Melon Arms wielding Melon Defender Zangetsu Shin Melon Defender.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms wielding Melon Defender BaronMelonArms.png|Baron Melon Arms wielding Melon Defender RyugenMelonArms.png|Ryugen Melon Arms wielding Melon Defender Kiwami Arms Banaspear and Melon Defender.png|Gaim Kiwmai Arms wielding Melon Defender and Banaspear Zangetsu Jimber Melon with weapons.png|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms wielding the Melon Defender along with the Sonic Arrow Finishing attacks * : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. Melou Blast.png|Melon Squash: Melou Blast Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a shield, followed by the Apple Reflecter. **Unlike the Apple Reflector, the Melon Defender does not come with a sword, though its primary user, Zangetsu, is also armed with the Musou Saber by default. *This is the only Arms Weapon that can be used as three kinds of weapons. In this case, a shield, a boomerang, and a melee weapon. **First demonstrated by Zangetsu's fight against Armored Rider Kurokage and later demonstrated in Gaim's fight against the Enhanced Over Lord Inves Demushu. *The Melon Defender's use as a boomerang projectile shield is similar to Captain America's signature shield. *The Melon Defender would evidently also be the Arms Weapon of the hypothetical Zangetsu Arms granted by the Zangetsu Lockseed, which is exclusive to the DX toyline. Indeed, by performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Zangetsu Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Melon Defender!. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Shields Category:Arms Weapons Category:Dual Weapon